wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lace
hm redo. part of stowaway now too. . : appearance : . :A small dragoness coated in pale blue scales. An IceWing that seems... softer, somehow, her scales lacking sharp spikes. She's a gentle version of the sky, a muted, light blue. :Her underbelly is another pale shade, somewhere between lavender and periwinkle. A purple, grayed out just like her scales. :Her wings are a soft white, leaning more towards the fluffy cumulus clouds than shimmering layers of snow. Darker shades fall over it, swirling in small spirals of purple and blue. Some gray lines flit through the membranes as well. :Her horns are white, tinted with gray. The same clouded shade coats her spines as well. She lacks icicle horns, another small oddity, instead just having the frosty spines running down her back. :The spikes along her tail is slightly darker than her scales, a shade shared by her curved, serrated talons. :Lace's eyes are large, a soft blue deep and dark as the chilling ocean waters. They seem to have a warmth, an interested spark flashing within, brightening the depths. :A single blue earring dangles from each ear, a sapphire teardrop hanging from a small silver ring. She has a cloak as well, a grayish white flowing over her scales, fastened by a cast iron ring. :She seems to have a quiet aura about her, soft with a gentle, subtle sort of strength. A warmth that most IceWings lack. :A small mink sits on her shoulder, white with hints of pink and gray. Small black eyes stare out from its furry face. A pet, always by her side. . : personality : . *introvert *caring *kinda stubborn *smart child . : backstory : . :Lace was born to a small Fifth Circle family, along with two other eggs. And she would have lived and grown up in the village on the fringes of society, if not for a message her father received. :The letter, a few clipped phrases carved into ice, seemed inconsequential, though a bit unusual. But it was for Lace's father, Frore, and happened to be from the queen. :Frore's brother had been one of the IceWings in the war, a top official who had recently died. The queen wanted to honor his sacrifice by promoting Frore up to live in the palace. :He jumped at the opportunity. The letter explained that the royal family would only be able to support another dragon, along with him. By some twisted logic, he left the small family in the middle of the night, only taking an egg on the way. :Leaving his mate to raise two small dragonets, alone. :Lace hatched in the palace, and was promptly shoved in front of the queen. The unique swirls on her wings caught the queen's attention. Frore rose further in the rankings, for fathering such a pretty little dragoness. :It might have been ridiculous to an outsider, but Lace didn't understand this, as a day old dragonet. It was a normal piece of the world she was just getting to know. :The IceWing grew up in the palace, her home with Frore in one of the spires. She attended one of the best schools in the kingdom, learning advanced subjects. Most subjects came easily to her, and so she wanted to slack off, to pay a little less attention. :But her father was always there, steadily telling her to study, to think as she didn't the senselessly large piles of homework. All this information was hammered into her brain, practice over and over again. :Lace was bored by most classes, except the studies about animals. They would learn about how animals worked, something the IceWing was fascinated by. Occasionally, the teacher would bring in live animals, which everyone in the class would be delighted to pet. :Her schooling led to an intelligent young dragoness, who soon turned her eye to the lands outside the kingdom. :One day, she asked Frore to go outside, take a little vacation into the other kingdoms. He declined. :But she asked him again, later, even coming up with a list of reasons why it would be beneficial. After much nudging and explaining, even a little begging, Frore finally did it. For her. Just one time. :So they went together. She was around seven at the time, an adult, with the necklace of a First Circle dragon to prove it. Yet Frore had always held a grip on her life, something she had never really minded. But he kept the vacation short, only a couple of days in a small town known as Possibility. :He immediately pointed out all the problems with the place; the dusty roads, dragons scarred from the war, the beating sun and general squalor of the place. Frore was trying to beat down the other tribes, to make Lace look down at them and decide to stay in the comfortable confines of the palace. :The plan failed. Lace was interested in the other tribes, and was soon spending all her time in the palace library, reading about everything foreign. From the glass made in the Sand Kingdom to the types of octopus in the oceans, she read everything she laid her talons on. :Before long, she was once again asking to go out of the palace again, this time to a few secluded villages all around the continent. Frore, once again, declined. :Knowing that she'd bug him again to get her way, he quickly adopted a baby mink and presented it to Lace. He hoped that the sweet animal would distract her from her wishes, and it did. :She named the little mink Gossamer, a word she had found in a book about spiders in the rainforest. The word rolled off her tongue in a wonderful way, and the mink's fur reminded her of the 'gossamer threads.' :She remained in the palace for longer, happy to entertain Gossamer in the library, reading books all the while. Her life was peaceful for another few months, even with the battles raging outside the kingdom. :The war ended with barely any notice, except a few celebrations scattered across the kingdom. They were happy, and Lace commemorated the moment by asking for another trip out across the continent. Frore was firm in his refusal. :A few moons later, she came again, this time with more complaining. The literal entire IceWing race was leaving for the outside world - and yet she couldn't? :Frore explained curtly that they were going off to murder the NightWings, for causing a plague among the IceWings, before turning back to his work. It made Lace stop. She hadn't even noticed the sickness going through, for it seemed to have avoided her. :The queen was gone, her daughter in her place. Lace spent the next few years in silence, listlessly playing with Gossamer. She hadn't even noticed what was going on in her own tribe, too focused on the world outside. She had a vision of the beauty and peace, ignorant of the scars that tore a peaceful relationship between the tribes. :She dropped her questions, returning to life as a normal dragon in the palace. All her needs were met, and for a while, she forgot about the outside world. :Until she picked up a book, one she had read so many times before. It must have rekindled something in her mind, for soon she was up again, a flame relit in her eyes. She wanted to go outside again. :Frore finally relented, surprised by her newfound strength. It was a sort of rebelliousness, constant continuing of behavior he had long shown disapproval on. But he could let her go out again, see how disgusting the world was, even after the war. :Perhaps he was hoping giving her what she wanted would stop the stupid phase. :They went to Sanctuary, a recently created town, shortly after the war ended. But now, it had already twisted into a darkened, harsh place. Unwelcoming and covered with dust. :Of course, Frore agreed on this location for that simple reason. It was a disgusting place now, at least in the elder IceWing's eyes. :Lace was in the little town, looking around with eyes as bright as the sun. There was some ambient noise, shouting and rowdy voices. They rounded a corner, Frore's nose wrinkled. :There were dragons there, a sort of activist group, it seemed. Her father seemed to be annoyed, perhaps by the noise or the assault on his eyes. But Lace didn't seem to have such worries, as she looked over each unique dragon. :There was one in particular that caught her attention. A hybrid, it seemed, with bright blues and vibrant pink and eye burning yellow. She tapped them on the shoulder, for some reason. Maybe she just wanted to ask what was going on. :There was a pause, as the decorated hybrid stared at Lace for an uncomfortably long moment. :They explained, a sort of activist march for hybrid rights. Lace wasn't quite sure what happened in those few seconds. But she was interested in the hybrid, as they asked if she wanted to join them. :She wanted to, but Frore was waiting, and as he led her away, the face stayed in her mind. The hybrid had told her where she could see them again. She planned on going to find them again. :She left later in the day, away from Frore, after promising to stay away from 'dark and dirty' places. It didn't take long to find the hybrid again, to fall into casual conversation. There seemed to be something that was bothering them, but Lace didn't pay too much attention. She was just glad there was someone to talk to. :Frore let her prolong the vacation by a few days. Whenever she could, Lace made her way over to the hybrid, just to talk and hang out. Their name was Nereid, a pretty word. She wasn't sure when the friendship faded into love, or if it had started from the first meeting, but she loved that dragon. :Frore must have been aware as he brought Lace back to the palace. He let out a passionate speech of staying pure to the IceWing lines, not letting any impurities in. He didn't want her to associate with any other dragons, outside her tribe. :And Lace accepted this, though she still kept in touch with Nereid through letters. :Recently, her letters changed in tone. She wanted out of the palace, the rankings, the pure, blank white of the IceWing Kingdom. She wanted to drop everything and leave. :She was an adult, after all, and Frore couldn't control her life forever. She was willing to leave for Nereid. But not yet. :There was a new dragon in the palace, one named Adélie. An older dragoness, enough so to have grandchildren. But she was alone, a dragoness who rose from the bottom of the ranks. One who reacted so... strangely to Lace. :As if this dragon whom Lace had never seen before knew who she was. :Lace just wanted to figure out who this dragoness was. But after that, she could come to Nereid, to live with joy. A day that she looks forward too. . : relationships : . :Frore - Her father, but there are tensions between them. He was loved when she was a dragonet, but as Lace grew up he never relaxed his iron grip on her life. She often rationalized his actions, believing that all fathers acted this way. But recently, she wants out of this life. There isn't any positive part left to balance out their relationship. :Adélie - A strange new IceWing in the palace. Lace has only had glancing meetings with the dragoness, but something seems off. There's clear tension between Adélie and Frore, but Lace can't quite figure it out. Like with many things, Frore warns Lace to stay away from her, but Lace's intrigued with the new dragoness. :Queen Glacier - The old IceWing queen. Lace doesn't know about how the queen had thoroughly affected her life, and so had a neutral relationship. She mourned with the rest of the kingdom over Queen Glacier's death, but didn't really know the dragoness. Lace doesn't really miss her. :Queen Snowfall - Lace has yet to be familiarized with the new queen, despite having her there for years. The queen still seems rather uncertain about what to do, but Lace doesn't really mind. She has other things to do. :Nereid - Lover. Lace loves them with all her heart, the first dragon she was truly interested in. Nereid might be a bit blunt, but the trait is rare in the Ice Kingdom. Lace likes Nereid, in their entirety. . : trivia : . * terrified of bees and other small insects * not royalty, just lives in the palace * really enjoys a foreign treat known as a pancake . : gallery : . 22EE6FB6-CB68-4802-96D6-17BFB295136D.png|nibby Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)